the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Nacre (Renegade)
Nacre is an independent Gem and Chameleon Diamond sympathizer currently residing on Mars with two other unaligned Gems. She hopes to get her sister Nacre back from the Watchers, aware that Howlite has brainwashed her into submission and convinced that the hypnosis can be undone. Appearance Nacre is the same height as a Pearl, with dark blue skin, pale blue hair, and pink eyes. Her hair is short and messy with an antenna-like "ponytail" held up by a wine red tie on the right side of her head. Similarly to her sister, her gemstone is on her tongue. She wears a dark magenta and pale yellow dress with a pale yellow corset, and wine red boots. Personality Nacre is the "heart" of her ragtag group of friends due to her burning desire to get her sister back, while wishing to not obsess over her as Kunzite had before. History Nacre and her sister Gem were made for a Homeworld elite under Blue Diamond's command, who used them to communicate with her subordinates. Even as Gem technology improved, Kunzite stubbornly refused to use the new forms of communication, relying entirely on her Nacres. When Earth was starting to be colonized, the elite took one of her Nacres to Mars with her, in Blue Diamond's outpost, while sending the other to Earth with her subordinates. However, after the Rebellion started, she became paranoid of losing her second Nacre to defection or shattering, and had her brought to be with her sister Nacre and superior on Mars. They would remain on Mars for the rest of the Rebellion and eventually be stranded. Kunzite attempted to continue using her two servants, but the budding faction taking control had no desire to use the long-obsolete Nacres over more reliable Gem technology, and even tried to convince her to throw them out. The elite became so angry that she staged a coup d'etat against the Martian Loyalists. This coup was doomed from the start, as only a few Gems supported her and they were severely outmatched. Kunzite was bubbled and sent to Howlite for "correction," while the Nacre sisters were kicked out into the wasteland. For some time, the two Nacres stuck together, fending off rogue Gems through fusion. Eventually, however, their presence began causing problems for the Watchers, and soldiers were sent to capture the twins. Nacre escaped, but her sister was subdued and brainwashed by Howlite, just like her former owner. She found other Gems and set up a shelter with them, where she would begin to plot a way to get her sister back from the Howlite that now owned her. Abilities Nacre has standard Gem abilities, such as shapeshifting, bubbling, and regeneration. Unique Abilities * Two-Way Communicator: As a Nacre, she can be used to send and receive messages, but only to and from her sister Gem, and she cannot choose to send a message herself. Relationships Howlite Howlite terrifies Nacre, as she believes that losing oneself is worse than even shattering. However, this doesn't stop Nacre from plotting against her, as she is determined to get her sister back. Nacre (Watchers) Nacre is worried about her twin, especially regarding what Howlite has done and might do to her. However, to keep herself moving forward, she lives with the hope that her twin can be returned to normal. Trivia * The Nacre sisters are among several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "The Lovers." ** This is due to the close bond and separation of the Nacre sisters. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Nacre is an organic-inorganic composite substance made of aragonite platelets, natural polymers, and proteins. It is produced naturally by some species of mollusk as the inner layer of their shells. * Nacre is the main component of true pearls and gives them their luster. Fittingly, a common nickname for nacre is "mother of pearl." * In pearl cultivation, many pearl "seeds" are tiny beads of nacre. * Nacre is a surprisingly hard and durable material, leading some scientists to research it in hopes of creating similar substances for practical purposes. * Nacre itself doesn't seem to be believed to have any metaphysical properties; however, pearls and shells that contain it are. Category:Characters Category:Nacres Category:Independents Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Blue Colored Gems Category:Blue Diamond Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems